indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Шавасана
Двигаться принято при баджанах, а не при джапе Шримат Патанджали ЙОГА-СУТРЫ (Классическая йога) ГЛАВА ВТОРАЯ Духовные дисциплины (садханы) Аскетизм, изучение священных текстов и посвящение поступков Ишваре составляют йогическую дисциплину. Соблюдение требований (нияма) – это чистоплотность (шауча), удовлетворенность, аскетичность, изучение и стойкая преданность Ишваре. Благодаря изучению возникает общность с Богом, проявляющегося в той форме, которая вам больше подходит. Самадхи (осознание) можно достичь, если сделать Господа целью всех действий. 46. Асана, поза, должна быть устойчивой и удобной. Следует иметь в виду, что на более высоких ступенях практики Йоги, все без исключения асаны становятся медитативными, включая самые сложные и напряженные. По мере совершенствования асаны автоматически становятся медитативными, и разум устремляется к ядру нашего существа. https://nitaaiveda.com/All_Scriptures_By_Acharyas/Deity_Worship/Puja_Vidhi.htm --- Мантру нужно начитать как минимум 100 тыс. раз для того, чтобы почувствовать её состояние. Мантру не нужно читать слишком громко, как например это делают нео-вайшнавы, так как это будет не джапа, а скорее баджан. Если хотите, чтобы эффект от джапа-мантры был более сильный, лучше утром не разговаривать ни с кем перед практикой мантры. После еды нужно несколько раз ополоснуть рот; если пища была легкой и в небольшом количестве, то через 30 минут можно читать джапу, если поели плотно – то через 1 час минимум. В натховской практике при достижении опыта в мантре, когда к вам приходят особые состояния от мантры, например, даршан (раскрытие таттвы ее Деваты), можно практиковать просто дхьяну на Девату. Если ум снова начинает погружаться в мирское, то нужно возобновлять повторение джапы. Для достижения сиддх достаточно одной мантры и практиковать ее ежедневно. Так ваша энергия не будет рассеиваться. Не делиться ни с кем мистическим опытом, кроме того Гуру, кто вам передал эту мантру. Гуру надо воспринимать как само Божество данной мантры. Нельзя делиться всеми тайными наставлениями, которые вам Гуру передал по личной садхане. Если вы хотите от мантры получить сиддхи, а не просто успокаивающий, заглушающий ум эффект, то это нужно соблюдать. При интенсивной практике джапы как тапасьи нельзя заниматься сексом – строгая брахмачарья. В качестве дополнительной поддержки для эффективности джапы рекомендуют почитать мантру на малу (четки); мала – это мурти Божества, а потому в руке вы держите само Божество при практике джапы. В некоторых тайных культах в руку делают авахану и потом ее подносят к сердцу, вам же достаточно понимать, что вы, поднося руку к сердцу, сосредотачиваетесь на образе Божества в сердце. При практике джапы очень важно прийти к такому чувству, что мантра исходит из самого сердца – из Божества – так, что все тело пронизывается силой мантры, вы воспринимаете не через чарма-чакшу (физическое восприятие), а через дивья-чакшу (божественное виденье). Перед практикой мантры нужно подготовить свой ум, для того чтобы он не бегал, а был погружен в джапу. Для этого подходит пранаяма, бхута-шуддхи или ньясы. Обычно натхи рекомендуют выполнять пранаяму не меньше 11 или 21 раз, в брахманских культах делается акцент на ньясах, но пранаяму они делают около трех циклов. Это полезно, так как ньясы очищают джнянендрии, что помогает в пратьяхаре и дхаране при джапе. Для обычной джапы можно не делать сложных обрядов, по окончании, если знаете, можете прочесть какие-нибудь молитвенные тексты: стотры, стути, кавачу (защитный текст). Чтение мантры может длиться от 10 мин. до 2 часов. Для человека, ведущего активный социальный образ жизни, этого вполне достаточно. Лучше читать не много, но ежедневно, нежели с перерывами. Нельзя читать мантру на том месте, где мы обычно спим. Многие пытаются её читать сидя на кровати, это также нежелательно. Долгое удерживание неподвижности тела может поспособствовать сжиганию нечистот в каналах, и тогда прана пойдет по ним равномерно, поэтому может возникнуть оцепенение, у многих такое состояние бывает, но не так долго. В конце плод джапы мы жертвуем Божеству, Гуру или своей высшей природе (Атману), что, собственно, едино, т.е. джапа делается с целью взращивания бхакти и конкретной бхавы. =Раскрытие опыта дхьяны при джапе= Джапа может переходить в формы дхьяны, когда сама мантра в привычном для всех виде становится излишней или, можно сказать иначе, джапа переходит на другой уровень. Тогда при глубокой дхьяне смолкает ум и дыхание, но такие состояния обычно большинству людей сложно удержать долгое время, поэтому происходит возврат в простое состояние, которое обычно бывает при джапе. Суть в том, что это состояние, полученное при дхьяне, нужно мягко «раскрывать» в джапе, а джапу соединять с глубокой дхьяной. Если так делать регулярно, то постепенно это состояние станет стабильным. Хотя тут много своих факторов другого плана, например, практика должна быть регулярной. Чем более она постоянная, тем лучше это сказывается на результатах, связанных с реализацией самой мантры в ее полноценном виде. Показателем того, что мантра у вас начинает реализовываться, является то, что, произнеся ее спокойно несколько раз, вы чувствуете, что все ваше существо сразу меняется и сила наполняет пространство, где совершается садхана. Это также отражается на всех событиях, которые каким-либо образом связаны с текущим моментом. --- немного отдохнуть, лежа в шавасане, и вперед – пранаяма, джапа. Если сидеть сложно, и вообще все через силу идет, то делайте асаны перед пуджей и джапой, ну а если идет легко, то можно асаны делать после упасаны, но уже находясь в асанах подольше, включать в них работу с энергией, психическое дыхание. Также свои четки нельзя никому давать для пользования, нельзя давать детям, как игрушку для баловства, нельзя бросать четки где попало или класть их в нечистых местах (туалет, ванная и т.п.). На эти детали стоит обратить внимание. Чётки, на самом деле, священны, по сути, они и есть само Божество. Обычно чётки, на которых долго читалась мантра, обладают духовной силой. Главное – результат джапы предложить Божеству, любая практика, какой бы ритуальной сложности или простоты она ни была – это определённая отдача Абсолюту, без которой не будет и проявленного результата. Ведь, на самом деле, не существует практик, которые подразумевали бы просто отсутствие какой-либо жертвы. Ритуальная практика чаще всего связана с антаранга-садханой: созерцательно-медитативные практики и карма-канда (ритуалы и обряды) в нашей Традиции рассматриваются как взаимодополняемые. --- Пожертвование плода джапы в левую руку Богини означает представлять мыслеобраз этой же Богини? В виде чего представлять плод джапы? После прочтения джапы Богине, нужно произнести мантру: oM guhyAti guhya goptrI tvaM gR^ihANAsmat kR^itaM japam siddhir bhavatu me devi tvat prasAdAn maheshvari. Далее, к образу Дурги или Трипура Сундари, к её левой руке, держа чётки, протяните свою правую руку, мысленно представляя плод джапы как поток света. Далее, подносите малу (чётки) к своему лбу, прочитав мантру: oM tvaM mAle sarva devAnAm sarva siddhi pradA matA tena satyena me siddhiM dehi devi namostute. Затем малу можно надеть на себя или же положить в специальный мешочек, где она хранится. =Молитвы мале перед джапой= tvam male sarva-devanam sarva-siddhi-prada mata tena satyena me siddhim dehi matar namo 'stu te "O Mala, among all of the gods, you are considered the bestower of all perfection. By dint of this fact, O Mother, please grant me perfection. Obeisances unto you!" Chant Gopala mantra 10X then offer vishesha-arghya water with flowers and candana, chanting: guhyati guhya-gopta tvam grihanasmat-kritam japam siddhir bhavatu me deva tvat-prasadat tvayi sthite "O my Lord, You are the secret of secrets and a keeper of secrets. Please accept the japa I have chanted as an offering to You. Please be merciful and let me attain the same perfection attained by those who are fixed in Your service." --- МОЛИТВЫ ПО ЗАВЕРШЕНИИ ЕЖЕДНЕВНОЙ ДЖАПЫ Чтобы избавиться от оскорблений при воспевании Харе Кришна маха-мантры, мы взываем к святым именам панча-таттва-маха-мантры: джая шри-кришна-чайтанйа прабху нитйананда шри-адвайта гададхара шривасади-гаура бхакта-вринда «Слава Шри Кришне Чайтанье, Прабху Нитьянанде, Шри Адвайте, Гададхаре и всем многочисленным преданным Гауры во главе со Шривасой». Помимо этого, в своей «Хари-бхакти-виласе» Санатана Госвами предлагает некоторые вспомогательные молитвы, которые можно возносить по завершении джапы: гухйати-гухйа-гопта твам гриханасмат-критам джапам сиддхир бхавату ме дева тват прасадат твайи стхите «Господи, Ты – хранитель сокровеннейших тайн. Пожалуйста, прими мою джапу. Господи, пусть же Твоей милостью я достигну духовного совершенства». мантра-хинам крийа-хинам бхакти-хинам джанардана йат пуджитам майа дева парипурнам тад асту ме «О Господь Кришна, хотя я неумеха и не могу похвастаться правильным произношением мантр, и хотя у меня нет подлинной преданности Тебе, - все же пусть мое поклонение увенчается успехом». видхи-хинам мантра-хинам йат кинчид упападитам крийа-мантра-вихинам ва тат сарвам кшантум архаси «Пожалуйста, прости все мои ошибки в произношении мантр и все мои неправильные поступки». агйанад атхава гйанад ашубхам йан майа критам кшантум архаси тат сарвам дасйенаива грихана мам «Пожалуйста, прости все ошибки, которые я допустил сознательно или неосознанно. Пожалуйста, считай меня Своим слугой». стхитих сева гатир йатра смритиш чинта стутир вачах бхуйат сарватмана вишно мадийам твайи чештитам «О Господь Вишну, от всего сердца я посвящаю Тебе место моего пребывания, цель, перемещение, память, мысли, молитвы, речь и все свои поступки». кришна рама мукунда вамана васудева джагад-гуро матсйа каччхапа нарасимха вараха рагхава пахи мам «О Кришна, о Рама, о Мукунда, о Вамана, о Васудева, о властелин миров, о Матсья, о Курма, о Нрисимха, о Вараха, о Рамачандра, пожалуйста, защити меня!» дева-данава-нарадади-вандйа дайа-нидхе деваки-сута дехи ме тава пада-бхактим ачанчалам «О Господь, которому поклоняются полубоги во главе с Нарадой, а также данавы! О сын Деваки, океан милости, пожалуйста, даруй мне непоколебимую преданность Твоим стопам!» натха йони-сахасрешу йешу йешу враджамй ахам тешу тешв ачйута бхактир ачйутасту сада твайи «О непогрешимый Господь, в каком бы из тысяч возможных тел мне ни пришлось родиться в этом мире, пусть я всегда остаюсь Твоим стойким преданным». («Вишну-пурана») йа притир авивеканам вишайешв анапайини твам анусмаратах са ме хридайан мапасарпату «Господи, с той же любовью, с какой глупцы относятся к материальным объектам чувств, пусть я всегда помню и лелею в своем сердце Тебя. Пусть любовь к Тебе навеки пребудет в моем сердце». Шрила Санатана Госвами комментирует эту молитву так: «Если последние слова этой молитвы разделить – мапа сарпату – слово «ма» может означать «богиня удачи», а «па» - «муж». Таким образом, слово «мапа» значит «Супруг богини удачи». Тогда нам откроется второе значение этого стиха: «О супруг богини удачи, глупцам нравятся материальные объекты чувств. Пожалуйста, позволь мне всегда помнить о Тебе. Пусть влечение к материальным объектам чувств покинет мое сердце». йуватинам йатха йуни йунам ча йуватау йатха мано ’бхирамате тадван мано ме раматам твайи «О мой Господь, не секрет, что девушки питают естественное влечение к юношам, а юноши – к девушкам. Я молюсь у Твоих стоп о том, чтобы мои мысли устремлялись к Тебе подобным же образом». («Падма-пурана») Затем, пишет Санатана Госвами, прославив Господа лучшими молитвами, покорно склонившись перед Ним, от всего сердца следует молить милостивого Кришну простить оскорбления: апарадха-сахасрани крийанте ’хар-нишам майа дасо ’хам ити мам матва кшамасва мадхусудана «Денно и нощно я допускаю тысячи оскорблений. О Господь Мадхусудана, милостиво прости меня, считая Своим слугой». пратигйа тава говинда на ме бхактах пранашйати ити самсмритйа самсмритйа пранан сандхарайамй ахам «О Господь Говинда, Ты обещал, что Твой преданный никогда не погибнет. Я живу лишь постоянным памятованием об этих Твоих словах». --- According to Tantra if u handover the whole Jap to the Deity, effect of the mantra gets multiplied. Here is a mantra to offer the Jap to Devi: Om Guh-yati-guhy goptri tvam, grihaand-asmat-kritam japam | Siddhirbhavtu may devi! Tvat-prsadaat- tvai sthite ॐ गुह्याति-गुह्य-गोप्त्री त्वम्, गृहाणास्मत्-कृतं जपम्। सिद्धिर्भवतु मे देवि! त्वत्-प्रसादात्-त्वयि स्थिते ॥ Hand over the Jap in the left of Devi.